<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Times Charlie Had Authority Over Draco and One Time He Didn't by dumplindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478256">Four Times Charlie Had Authority Over Draco and One Time He Didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor'>dumplindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bottom Draco, M/M, Power Play, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事始于大战结束后的那周，在魔法部的监禁室里，待着一个冒牌傲罗和一个习惯了服从命令的嫌犯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Times Charlie Had Authority Over Draco and One Time He Didn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts">Snegurochka</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/265327">Four Times Charlie Had Authority Over Draco and One Time He Didn't</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka">Snegurochka</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>I</strong> <strong>．傲罗</strong></p><p>房间里阴冷潮湿，看上去很是凄惨，然而即使是这深入地下并抽走了一切振奋情绪与色彩的房间，也好过他面前那位像布娃娃一样的小孩。</p><p>Charlie坐得烦了，便叹了口气，站起身。他把自己的椅子踢进去，从后面走过的时候背就不会蹭到水泥墙，男孩听到声音迅速抬起头来。</p><p>“放松。”他靠到墙上，希望可以抽根烟来打发时间。“是金属在水泥上蹭了一下，不是什么炸弹要炸了。”</p><p>男孩转过头，收紧了下巴。他耳朵边的金发凌乱而卷曲；他漂亮的嘴巴向下撇着；还有他原本就很苍白的脸颊在没有光亮直射时已经开始变得有点儿发灰。他和Ron一个岁数，Charlie提醒自己，Ron和Harry还有Hermione。他已经不是什么小孩了。</p><p>“你甚至不是傲罗，”Malfoy生气地说。“你无权把我关在这里。”</p><p>Charlie双手抱在胸前，偷偷用拇指顶了顶二头肌好让它们鼓得有点儿过头。Malfoy注意到他的手臂后略微睁大了双眼，Charlie憋住一个微笑。“我是雇佣打手，”他说。“Shacklebolt这一周要对付太多你们这样的小混蛋了，所以我来帮帮忙。”</p><p>“帮帮忙，”Malfoy重复道，夸张地向后瘫倒在椅子上。“梅林救救大家吧。Weasley们掌管魔法部啦。”</p><p>Charlie翻了个白眼，但还是准备不计较这些，直到Malfoy 抬起头来看向他，眼睛闪着顽皮的光。</p><p>“还是说Weasley们在舔部长的老二？”</p><p>Charlie保持他的冷静。这是一个愚蠢的<strong>孩子</strong>。不知道该如何举止，只会张口挑衅。他挺直了肩膀。“你不觉得男人当上了部长就该时不时地享受点乐子么？”</p><p>这显然不是Malfoy预期的答案。他的眼睛又一次睁大了，他的目光落在Charlie的身上。“你<strong>真的舔了</strong>！”</p><p>这么多年来的第一次，Charlie开始思考自己有没有成为一个像样的傲罗的可能。他在生理上有足够的力气和耐力，在基地，他也确实非常喜欢对新来的驯龙手发号施令，确保所有人都各尽其职。但是，Malfoy让他想到了自己不适合当傲罗的原因：第一，魔法部监禁室里的嫌疑犯和那些很高兴走出家门并且愿意服从你的一切命令好让自己留下来的年轻人不属于同一个类型；第二，魔法部监禁室里的嫌疑犯不知道什么是见鬼的开玩笑。</p><p>不过，逗一逗Malfoy还是挺值的。Kingsley说过这孩子比其他的罪犯要可怜，比起正式的魔法部审问，Charlie用友好的态度来展现权威可能会收获更好的回应。确实，Malfoy已经受够被不可信赖的大人们恐吓了。</p><p>而Charlie<strong>确实</strong>欠了Kinsley一个人情，或者是两个，那个躺在Nice里度过的周末，毕竟，从肚脐上被舔掉的香槟和缠在他大腿上的床单，可能用他一年的薪水都买不起。但Malfoy不需要知道这些。</p><p>Charlie大步跨过房间，走向Malfoy，他的靴子发出响亮的啪嗒声。当他走到Malfoy的跟前时，他俯下身，直到自己的嘴巴和男孩的耳朵之间的距离有点太过接近。“你为什么不闭上眼想象一下那样的画面呢，Malfoy？”</p><p>Malfoy冷笑了一声，转过头去，但Charlie看见了长袍在他腿间微妙的移动。他笑了。</p><p>“不用再等很久了，”他补充道，向后退了几步。“部长会过来亲自审问你的。我的建议是，不要耍小聪明，也不要满嘴跑火车，好吗？如果你愿意闭上嘴巴然后至少<strong>假装</strong>出抱歉的样子，事情会容易很多。”</p><p>“我什么都没做！”</p><p>Charlie猛地回到他的身边，他紧紧捏住Malfoy的肩膀把他转了过来，椅子在地板上摩擦的尖利声音像金属被锯开一样。“这场战争害死了我的兄弟，而你站在了错误的一边，”他低声说道，嘴唇几乎没有张开，试图封住突然的怒火。“所以等部长进来的时候，你要闭上你该死的嘴巴，然后道歉，然后高兴地接受他决定给你的一切惩罚。我说得够明白吗？”</p><p>Malfoy的胸膛开始迅速地起伏。“那不是我的错，Weasley。你根本不知道被——”</p><p>“我没有让你找借口或者顶嘴，”Charlie低吼。友好的态度到此为止。他再一次抱起双臂，让自己的影子笼罩住Malfoy。“我问的是，我他妈说的够不够<strong>明白</strong>。”</p><p>Malfoy抿紧了嘴唇，愤怒地瞪着Charlie，但什么也没有说。过了很久，他垂下目光。</p><p>“在这种情况下，你需要做的是，”Charlie慢慢地说道，“回答是，或者不是。提醒你一句，我或许不被允许在这里使用魔杖，但是……”他松开双臂，静静地扳了几下手指关节，然后张开腿，确保Malfoy不会漏掉他金属鞋头。老天。他从六岁起就没有再用拳头打过架了，那一次还是Bill偷了他小心翼翼从后院池塘里抓来的蝌蚪。但Malfoy也不需要知道这些。</p><p>Malfoy张了张嘴，他的目光却一直粘在地板上。慢慢地，他点了点头。</p><p>Charlie让房间里的紧张感持续了一段时间，直到它开始渐渐消退，他叹出一口气，在Malfoy的对面抽出一把椅子然后坐了下去。“Kingsley将会是你见过的最公正，最讲道理的人，”他用手指在桌上敲了敲。“他不会无缘无故地把你关进牢里，好吗？所以不要给他找理由。”</p><p>Malfoy又一次点头，夸张地吸了一口气然后长叹一声。“好，”他小声回答。他向后靠到椅子里，斜眼审视起Charlie。“不过，你<strong>真的</strong>舔了他的老二，不是么？”</p><p>Charlie惊讶地笑了出来。“你<strong>真的</strong>挺喜欢那个想法的，不是么？”他反击。</p><p>Malfoy藏住一个傻笑。“谁会不喜欢？”</p><p>Charlie从口袋里掏出他一直在摆弄的羊皮纸，把它揉成一团向Malfoy丢了过去。</p><p>Malfoy低头躲开，但接着在椅子里坐定，他脸上的笑容消失了。过了很久，他清了清嗓子。“Weasley。”</p><p>Charlie抬眼。</p><p>“我<strong>真的</strong>很抱歉。”</p><p>胸腔里猛地一沉，Charlie屏住了呼吸。也许Malfoy还有希望。“是啊，”他最终说，用一只手捋了捋自己的头发。“我知道的，小孩儿。”</p><p>***</p><p><strong>II</strong> <strong>．兄长</strong></p><p>“从架子顶层拿几个备用枕头，”Bill说，把一叠毯子扔给Charlie。“它们不是羽毛做的，那个小公主要抱怨的话可以让他自己用咒语变。”</p><p>Charlie哼了哼，单手接住毯子，然后用另一只手伸手去够枕头。</p><p>“你确定这是个好主意？”Bill坚持。“我知道你欠Kingsley一个人情——”</p><p>Charlie警告地看了他一眼。</p><p>“——但是你听到Ron他们是怎么说他的了。那个Malfoy家的孩子在这儿可不是那么容易被接受。更别提爸妈了，如果他们知道你在这么做会把你踢出家门的。”</p><p>“我，到底，做什么了？”Charlie克制地回问，感觉有点恼火。他在夹住床单的同时尽可能地张开胳膊。“我又不是带他回家结婚。老天。他只是年轻且无所事事且需要一些管教。而我在一个专注于雇佣这种公主病的基地工作。好吗？”</p><p>Bill看起来并不相信。“<strong>你</strong>就没有公主病。”</p><p>“我当然有。”Charlie咧开嘴，用胳膊拱了拱Bill。“瞧，要么我把他带上然后让他铲一年的龙屎，要么Kinsley把他塞进魔法部的收发室，在那儿他可能要每天看到一堆向他抛来的巴波茎块脓水。”</p><p>“如果你告诉他，他将要睡在地板上，他大概率会选择脓水。”</p><p>这一次Charlie的手肘直接命中了Bill的肋骨。Bill在Charlie的小腿上结结实实地回了一脚，毯子和枕头飞了出去，两人抱成一团，试图夹住对方的脑袋分出胜负。</p><p>“噢，你们两个傻瓜。”Fleur出现在走廊上，Malfoy就跟在她身后。她掏出魔杖把床具悬浮到Charlie的房间，然后对Charlie和Bill摇了摇头，但是给Bill留了在她脸上印下一个吻的时间。“跟我来，Draco，”她说，回头看向Charlie的眼神里同时带着赞赏，好笑，还有愠怒。他咧开嘴笑了。</p><p>Malfoy从他们身边经过时用非常奇怪的眼神看了看两人。Bill只是对他嘲讽地敬了一个礼，而Charlie则像男管家一样鞠了一躬。等到他跟在Fleur后面走进了房间，Charlie开始大笑起来。</p><p>“他没有兄弟，可怜的小混蛋。”</p><p>“我一向不信任独生子，”Bill低声咕哝。</p><p>“我听得见！”</p><p>“别管他们，亲爱的，”他们听见Fleur对Malfoy说。“他们就是两个原始人。”</p><p>和Bill对视一眼，Charlie模仿起猩猩的样子，他抓了抓腋下然后像人猿一样冲过走廊。</p><p>“她说得对；你<strong>就</strong>是个蠢货，”Bill在他身后大喊，然后转身朝另一个方向走开了。</p><p>*</p><p>才到第二天，Charlie就开始为他的伟大计划后悔了。</p><p>“捡起你该死的袜子。我的天。”他皱起鼻子，站在和Malfoy合宿的房间门口，审视房间里的混乱。</p><p>Malfoy放下他的杂志。“我不是你的家养小精灵。”</p><p>“我不是叫你捡起<strong>我的</strong>袜子，”Charlie回敬。“还有那是什么——<strong>魁地奇</strong>？”他大步踏进房间，从Malfoy手里抢走杂志。“你做完功课了么？”</p><p>Malfoy翻了个白眼。“等会儿再做。记住每一只被关押的乌克兰铁腹龙的家系对我来说可不是什么愉快的夜间活动。”</p><p>“<strong>现在</strong>就做，”Charlie低吼，把被冷落在一旁的书本召到Malfoy面前，让它停在该停的那一面。“我们这周五就要出海了，如果你不能在踏上那片土地的第一秒区分出脊背龙和树蜂，你的工作将会是收集有毒的鳞片，并且在粪堆里错过最有价值的修剪龙爪环节。”</p><p>“我说过了我现在<strong>不想</strong>看它，”Malfoy抱怨，“而且不管怎样，你也没法逼我看。”他抬起下巴，把书拍到一边。从自己在房间角落里变的豪华羽毛床上撑起身子。他走到Charlie面前，灰色的眼睛比Charlie当初在监禁室里看到他时有了更多的态度和自信。</p><p>“哦，我当然有办法逼你看，”Charlie压低声音威胁道。他用手指转了转魔杖，思考起来。哪个咒语……用哪个咒语……啊。想到了。总能让Percy乖乖听话的那个。在做作业方面他从来都不需要别人的督促，但要让他在夏天帮Bill和Charlie清理地精，这个咒语总能产生奇效。</p><p>“那你就试试，”Malfoy嘲弄道。</p><p>Charlie偏过头。“真的？”</p><p>Malfoy摇了摇头，对他投来怀疑的目光。“<strong>真的</strong>，Weasley。”他又一次转过身，从Charlie床上拿起杂志。</p><p>“那好，”Charlie低声咕哝，抬起魔杖念出那个他在十四岁的时候和Bill一起改进的咒语。它总能让那些年轻的孩子们听话。好吧，除了Ginny。他们从来都不敢在她身上用它。</p><p>当Malfoy直起身子开始重新翻阅杂志时，他的脸突然拧紧了。他回过头看向Charlie，那个正一脸得意地双手抱胸靠在门框上的男人。Malfoy张开嘴发出一声惊讶的喘息，他伸手撑住墙壁。</p><p>“噢。<strong>噢</strong>。你——你做了什么？”他比Charlie所期待的要更加气喘吁吁——也没有发出足够愤怒的尖叫。</p><p>Charlie把魔杖向右转了转。</p><p>Malfoy的唇间漏出一声痛苦的呻吟。他弯下腰靠到墙上，手迅速地捂住裆部试图调整他的下体，Charlie猜想，减轻压力。他抬起头瞟了一眼Charlie，眉头愤怒地皱紧了。“<strong>扯内裤</strong>？”他喘息道。“你<strong>九岁</strong>吗？”</p><p>Charlie无视了他。“现在。你要开始看书，从前到后，并且好好做笔记，并且回答我提出的所有问题，并且全程感觉像是被牙线缠住了蛋。”</p><p>Malfoy曲起按在墙上的手指。“不——不是那样的感觉，”他咬牙说道。他的眼皮颤抖着闭上了一会儿，他的整个身体都在抖。“你在你的<strong>弟弟们</strong>身上用这个咒语？”他抑制住笑声补充道。“让我猜猜：他们每次都服从了你的命令。”</p><p>“呃，没错。”</p><p>“是哪一个最先开始希望你用它的？”Malfoy的脸上浮现出了一抹颜色。他的呼吸加快了，但他看向Charlie的眼神依然带着顽劣的愉悦。“我猜——<strong>啊</strong>——是Ronald。”</p><p>“是Percy，实际上，但你到底在说些什——”啊。Charlie又转了转他的魔杖，小心地观察起Malfoy。</p><p>一声低沉的呻吟从他的喉咙里挤了出来，比他平时的声音要低了几度，Charlie的嘴唇在听到呻吟时张开了。Malfoy涨红的脸颊和紧绷的身体吸引了他的注意，还有他太阳穴附近被汗湿的金发。</p><p>“做你该死的功课，”Charlie低声咕哝，盯着Malfoy的眼睛。</p><p>Malfoy舔了舔嘴唇，用嘴深深地呼吸。“这是我做功课的奖励么？”</p><p>噢，这个小混蛋。“你不需要任何奖励，被宠坏了的小鬼。这是你现在的任务，而你要按我说的做。”他抖抖手腕，解除了咒语，把魔杖插回牛仔裤背后的口袋然后转过身，不再看Malfoy抓紧窗沿抖动的身体。</p><p>“你没必要<strong>停下</strong>，”Malfoy抱怨，用手捶了捶墙。“你完全就是个野蛮人，你知道吗？”</p><p>“他们确实是这么说我的。嘿，你这是要去——”</p><p>“我要先冲个澡，蠢货，”Malfoy在擦过他的身体走出房间时说道。“就算是你也不可能在这种状态下完成什么和龙有关的功课。”他忿忿地瞪了Charlie一眼，指了指自己的裤子，然后大步跨过走廊并甩上了浴室的门。</p><p>Charlie低下头看了看他的魔杖。那好吧。他之前一直很疑惑为什么每次轮到他看管弟弟妹妹的时候Percy的表现都异常的糟糕。</p><p>***</p><p><strong>III</strong> <strong>．龙老大</strong></p><p>“快点，Connie，动作快点！”Charlie大喊，声音被强劲的大风阻断。“是右爪，Damian，你个蠢货。你那样跑到她身子下面会被踩到脑袋的。Magda，进去帮他。Malfoy，拿一副新的护甲手套给她。你刚刚说什么？”Charlie转过身，暂时忘记了眼前的行动。</p><p> “我说我已经没有手套了，”Malfoy咕哝。“全被他们用完了，所以如果需要的话我得回储藏室拿——”</p><p>Charlie迈开步子走向Malfoy，直接跨进了他的私人空间，对他怒目而视。“那就回储藏室拿，”他咬紧了牙。“你他妈是对这份工作的哪个部分不明白？如果你不想进畜栏，没问题，但你他妈最好让自己成为后勤部里最有用的饭桶。”</p><p>转过头对Charlie投去一记死亡怒视，Malfoy跺着脚向基地走去。</p><p>*</p><p>“天哪，Weasley，你带来的那小鬼麻烦可比用处大多了，你说是不？”</p><p>“我就没见过别人说什么他能立马去做的。”</p><p>“我简直不敢相信他每天正常的表情就是撅嘴。”</p><p>Charlie叹了口气，往桌子中间又丢了几个硬币，慢慢地喝下一大口啤酒。“是吧，呃，我没说过他能成为驯龙师。但是你们这帮小子刚来的时候也是一群混球，和他一样，”他补上一句，躲过从右边砸向他肩膀的一拳。</p><p>“那你是打算把这小子整出个样子咯，Weasley？”</p><p>“梅林，我知道一个能让他那张嘴忙起来的方法。”</p><p>“哦，我们都知道你知道，Mac。”</p><p>“好吧，如果你们都在想Weasley现在在想什么，这就是答案。”</p><p>Charlie瞪了他一眼，才低下头继续看手上的牌。一对二和一个七。老天。他把牌抛回桌上。“弃牌。还有给我闭嘴。”</p><p>“Ooh，戳到痛处了，是吧？”</p><p>“瞧，如果Weasley不想要他，我倒挺想要个多嘴的金发床伴。”</p><p>“半个基地都这么想，Dax。老天。我撞见那个小鬼跪在澡堂地上的次数真的数都数不过来了。”</p><p>Charlie猛地抬起头。“你说什么？”</p><p>“哦嚯，这下引起他的注意了。”</p><p>“嫉妒了，Weasley？你为什么不直接把他扑倒上了呢？大伙儿早就受不了他看你的那副小眼神了。”</p><p>“不如说是Weasley看他的眼神。”</p><p>Charlie搓了搓脸。“妈的，给根烟，”他咕哝道，单手接住从桌子对面滑过来的香烟。Charlie把烟点上，聊天的话题已经变成了马路那头的吧台女的奶子大小，他深深地吸上一口，等Dax重新发牌。多嘴的金发小鬼。烟气弥漫的房间在他眼前变得模糊。</p><p>操。</p><p>*</p><p>三个月之后，Malfoy还真记住了每一条龙的名字、饮食、健康状况和日常需求，并且基本能够保持装备管理和存储的有序，不出什么太大的大乱子。</p><p>他大体上仍然是个嘴碎的小混蛋，但至少现在他能把活儿干好了。</p><p>“干得不错，Malfoy，”Charlie说，他修了一下午角尾龙观测台的基座，正步履沉重地和Malfoy一起往坡上爬。</p><p>Malfoy看向他，惊讶地扬起眉毛。“你是谁，你对Weasley做了什么？”</p><p>Charlie用将肩膀拱了拱他。“怎么？你做什么都一团糟的时候自然得不到夸奖，但今天你做得不错，好吧？所以我就这么说了。”</p><p>“我没有做什么都一团糟。”Malfoy撅起嘴，他粉色的下唇很丰满，Charlie盯着它看了太久，差点被地上的树根绊倒。</p><p>“你以前有，”他粗哑地说道，眼睛直视前方。“但你今天没有。行了吗？老天。不要我他妈说什么都要和我争。”</p><p>“我没有！”</p><p>他们到达了装备库，Charlie顿了顿，手停在门上，看了他一眼。</p><p>“我的意思是，我做了你他妈说的每一件事，不是吗？所以你为什么总是一定要那么的……噢……”</p><p>Charlie已经推开门走了进去，把他油腻腻的T恤拉过头顶，然后把它团成一团。他把它扔进洗衣篮，然后用手捋了捋头发，擦掉眉毛上的汗。他在Malfoy磕巴的时候转过身。“那么的什么？”</p><p>Malfoy像是被打败了一样靠到墙上，直勾勾地盯着Charlie。</p><p>噢。好吧，为什么不呢。Charlie信步走向他。“我为什么一定要总是那么的<strong>什么</strong>？”他说，把双手的拇指勾进牛仔裤后面的口袋。</p><p>Charlie越走越近，Malfoy从喉咙里发出一声难以辨识的声响，Charlie把他挤到墙上但故意没有触碰他。现在还没有，至少。Malfoy目光在他的胸膛和手臂上游荡，看见了他的花臂和二头肌，可能还看见了他心口处的金色飞贼，或许吸引Malfoy注意力的是他左边乳头上的那个银制乳环。他在想，Malfoy之前有没有过把乳环咬在齿间的经历，他知不知道，只要高潮前的轻轻一扯，一个男人可以多么完全地融化在你的身下。更棒的是，他想知道Malfoy是否曾经躺在别人的身下，顺从，受人摆布，而另一个比他大的男人——比他年长的男人——把他摁倒，让他敞开。</p><p>“如果你对在我手下干活有什么意见，”他安静地说，“我们现在就可以把事情说清楚。”</p><p>“没有，长官，”Malfoy喘息道，他的脸涨得通红。就好像突然发现自己说错了话，他飞快地闭上眼睛，畏缩起来。</p><p>“长官？”Charlie咧开嘴，没有向后退开，而是贴得更近了。“小心点儿，”他低声说，长了两天的胡须擦过Malfoy光滑的脸颊。“我可能会开始喜欢这个称呼的。”然后他抬起身子，向门边走去，在自己干出什么非常非常傻的事情之前离开了，比如把Malfoy吻到没法呼吸，或者把手伸进那条满是磨损的工装裤，用自己覆满硬茧的手指抚摸他的阴囊直到Malfoy抵在他的肩膀上呜咽着祈求更多。</p><p>那天晚上他入睡的时候，满脑子都是Malfoy看向他的目光。</p><p>*</p><p>在之后的几个星期里，他们俩对发生的事情缄口不言，直到某天晚上Malfoy门都不敲就闯进Charlie的小屋，他狠狠地摔上门，用手指着Charlie，而Charlie甚至还没有搞清楚状况。</p><p>“那是<strong>我的</strong>轮班，你这个混蛋，你不能不和我说一声就把它换给Magda，而我还得从Dax那儿听说你要把我调开，去你的，我明明做了你要求的每一件事，我甚至没有再抱怨了，所以你为什么要和那个愚蠢的Magda一起工作，你为什么不和我一起，你为什么……你为什么就是……这么的混蛋？”</p><p>查理对他眨了眨眼，双手拉住挂在脖子上的毛巾的两头。当Malfoy结束了长篇大论的指责，双手抱在胸前怒视着他时，Charlie开始继续用毛巾擦头发，再顺着胸膛擦去流落的水滴，同时看着Malfoy的目光是怎样跟随着他的一举一动。他的另一条毛巾紧紧地缠在髋部——实际上，紧是有原因的，梅林啊，生气的Malfoy看起来太可口了。“我叫你上哪趟班你去就上哪趟，”他平静地说道。“Dax的提取实验需要人帮忙。你擅长处理龙爪。你们可以配合得很好。”</p><p>“哦，就像你和Magda？”</p><p>“Magda不会在往火球龙栏里扔猪心时害怕，不像某些人，所以我需要她这周和我一起喂饲料。不是在针对你，Malfoy。”他在说谎；他就是在针对Malfoy。Charlie总有一天要因为看Malfoy那——<em>Draco</em><em>那</em>——长着胡茬的下巴或者瘦瘦的胳膊或者被太阳晒红的皮肤太久把自己的脸烧化。</p><p>“为什么不是？”</p><p>Charlie因为这个问题顿住了。Draco看起来也在惊讶于自己会问出这个问题。他闭上嘴巴把头转开，胸口还在因为愤怒起伏着。“为什么不是在针对你？”Charlie向他走了一步。“你说呢。”</p><p>Draco再一次抬起眼睛，直白地看着Charlie赤裸的胸膛和浴巾。他咬了咬下唇。“我想在你手下干活，”他小声说道。“这样都不行吗？”</p><p>Charlie又向前走了几步，踏进Draco能触碰到的范围。Draco抓住机会，朝Charlie的胸膛抬起了手，他的指尖在胸口轻轻划过，然后他的食指轻轻地钩住了Charlie的乳环。他犹豫了，抬起头看向Charlie，然后轻柔地拉了拉它。Charlie收紧了下巴，即使他的意志力已经崩塌了。“我不和员工上床，”他咕哝道，但他已经喘不过气了。</p><p>Draco慢慢勾起唇角。“你上的。我和他们一起工作，记得吗？我知道你操过哪几个。”</p><p>Charlie停顿了。“但是，我<strong>不应该</strong>和员工上床。”</p><p>“我不是员工。”Draco低下头后退了一步，像是把继续推进的权力交到Charlie手上。“你们这些混蛋不付我薪水。”</p><p>咧起嘴，Charlie走向Draco，一只手有力地按在他脑袋边的墙上。“你以为你知道自己在干什么，在我下班后的第十八分钟发着牢骚闯进我的木屋，因为你知道我会是刚洗完澡还没穿上衣服的状态？”</p><p>Draco的胸膛起伏着。他不自觉地脸红了，但他点了点头，没有选择否认。</p><p>“你觉得自己已经准备好和大男孩们上床了？”</p><p>他张开嘴。“就一个，没有们。”</p><p>Charlie曲起手肘，让身体贴近墙壁，然后直白地打量起Draco。“你可能会很糟糕，”他刺激道。“年轻，没经验，大概率自私得要命。”他抬起Draco的下巴。“你觉得你能满足我？”</p><p>如果他期望的是Draco会被这句话击溃，腿一软就颤抖着倒进他怀里，那么他错了。Draco只是急促地吸了一口气，抬起下巴，然后把手指伸进了他绑在腰上的毛巾里。他倾身靠近Charlie的耳朵，停顿了片刻，好让Charlie听清他有多么气喘吁吁，然后缓慢地低声说道，“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p>他忍够了。Charlie没用两分钟就让已经勃起了的Draco赤裸着躺在了床上。当Charlie脱下毛巾并把它扔到地上时，他的膝盖倒向一侧。随后Charlie爬上了床，重重地压在他身上。他用一只胳膊撑住自己，另一种手则捏住Draco的脸，他开始激烈地亲吻Draco并咽下他的每一声呻吟。</p><p>他们之间的激情程度令他惊叹，虽然回过头来看，Charlie发现也没什么好激动的。他只记得Draco不停地用指甲抓他，而他沉醉在被Draco用牙齿咬的感觉还有那他双不停游走的手里。Draco紧紧地抱住他，他的手指快要把Charlie的臀部捏出瘀青；他已经在一边喘着Charlie的名字一边拱起身子蹭他。当Charlie用力地把他压到因为淋浴和Draco滚烫的皮肤而潮湿的床垫上时，Draco的阴茎碰到了他的。</p><p>Charlie支起膝盖，想要把Draco一起拉起来或者把他翻过去或者做任何能够让自己进入他的事，Draco却差点因为他们不再紧贴而尖叫。“不，”他乞求道。“压住我。”他对上Charlie的视线，眼神羞怯而又坚定。“不知道为什么，但我就是……”</p><p>“好。”老天，Charlie已经沦陷了，他能感觉到。“那你趴着，”他轻声说。“更容易压住你。”Draco发出一声低沉而又气喘的呻吟，在Charlie堪堪抬起身体后翻过了身。他把脸埋进被窝，然后在身侧曲起一边膝盖，敞开了自己。Charlie再一次倒在了他身上，用牙齿掠过他背后光滑的皮肤，大手顺着Draco的身侧滑向他的屁股。</p><p>Charlie咬住他的后背，将阴茎顶进他的臀缝，压在身上的火热的重量还有Charlie承诺的给他更多让Draco在身下诱人地扭动着。</p><p>“宝贝儿，你知道被操，”他低声说道，动了动自己的臀部，“是什么感觉吗？”他没有处子情结。和这类人上床需要花太多的时间，而Charlie在已经硬了而且准备要进入的时候并没有多少耐心。但他想象不出Draco这样的小鬼能够在战时抽出时间来实践，所以他猜他只能控制住自己然后慢慢来。</p><p>虽然说，老天。<strong>压住我。</strong>提出这个请求的人完全知道自己想要什么。</p><p>Draco回过头，越过肩膀看向Charlie，一缕头发凌乱地垂在他的眉毛上，他的唇角隐约勾起，他点了点头。“我知道，”他轻声说。“和室友。但是没有和你这样的做过。”</p><p>噢。该死。这样就够了。Charlie的脑子里浮现出其他男人——实际上，只是<strong>男孩</strong>——像这样把Draco推倒然后进入他，不结实的床上挂着的床幔随着青少年的交媾晃动。是时候让他见识点新东西了。</p><p>他低声念出润滑咒，重新跪了起来，Draco在Charlie的胸口离开他的后背时想要抗议，Charlie安抚了他。将两个大拇指对准Draco的入口，他推了进去，他的动作让Draco把脸埋进了枕头即使他的身体正向后推挤着想要更多，Charlie为这幅景象呻吟了。不需要Charlie的请求，Draco跪到了膝盖上，前胸却依然紧贴着床。“Charlie，”他哀求。老天，他是这样的不知羞耻，敞开而又饥渴地乞求着。</p><p>Charlie硬到发痛。他用拇指将Draco的入口扒得更开，然后插了进去。他一边缓慢持续地进入，一边向前倒，把Draco重新压在了床上。“你还好吧？”他喘息道，把Draco的呻吟当作肯定的回应。</p><p>当他开始抽插，他的胸膛紧紧贴在Draco的背上，他的臀部持续地顶向Draco的臀部，他把Draco从头到脚压在了下面。他一边咬着Draco的后颈一边握住了他的手腕。金发钻进了他的齿间，Charlie闻着Draco工作一天后身上的味道，而性爱的气味已经在房间里弥散开来。每一次Charlie压住Draco插入时，他下腹的毛发在Draco的腰上摩擦，他的髋部紧贴着Draco的屁股。</p><p>“喜欢这样吗？”他费力地开口，吐出的气滚烫地喷在Draco耳侧。</p><p>“God。操，” Draco呻吟道，他的臀部跟随着Charlie的臀部扭动，为他的每一次插入敞开。他感觉太他妈棒了，又热又湿，他的甬道像手套一样紧紧裹住Charlie的阴茎。Charlie稍微抬起了上身，Draco随即疑惑地看向他，他把手掌按在了Draco的肩胛骨中间，没用太大的力但也足够了。Draco从喉间挤出的一声哽咽差点让他射了出来。</p><p>“趴好，”他低声说，手指蜷曲起来扣住Draco的背。“还没完呢。”</p><p>“<em>Charlie</em>.”Draco的身体开始颤抖，他的表情因为感官一塌糊涂而又诱人。</p><p>Charlie快要高潮了，刺激着他的不只是身下这个扭动着乞求更多的美人，还有这个男人自他们见面之后的每一个形象——魔法部里的那个脆弱的小孩，甚至还有贝壳小屋里的那个任性的混蛋。他早就应该意识到的，他想要把那个小孩罩在翅膀下，保护他，引导他，并且让他知道有Charlie身边他可以成为一个多好的人。作为一个拥有一点自信和权力，甚至还有一点支配欲的男人，这就是他能为一个从来都不被允许拥有太多这些特质的人做的事。</p><p>把苗条的金发男人按在身下操到喘不上气并不是他偏好的上床方式，但Draco和别人不一样。他知道自己现在想要什么，他会主动提出要求。Charlie喜欢这样的男人。好吧，他还喜欢Draco在不被满足时哀求他的可爱样子。“再用力一点，”他在抱怨。“Come on Charlie，<strong>操</strong>。”</p><p>Charlie回过神来，他曲起手肘，让胸膛悬在距离Draco后背几英寸的地方，开始猛烈地抽插。他的阴茎在Draco的臀瓣还有后穴中来回，这真是又紧又热又该死的完美。“趴好，”他再一次低声说道。“就算你快射了也给我趴好。”</p><p>Draco发出一声呜咽但是照做了，他的顺从让Charlie不禁开始颤抖，他深深地顶进Draco体内，同时开始射精。他低吼着，紧紧捏住 Draco 的肩膀把自己最后向前一拉，用力向下碾着臀部，强迫Draco接住他的每一滴精液。Draco在Charlie刚好射完的时候推开了他，然后充满激情地用力吻他。Charlie看见Draco的手在阴茎上飞快地撸动，便把它打掉，并且再一次按住了Draco，这一次是让他仰躺着，将他的阴茎含进了嘴里。苦涩的精液几乎是瞬间就爆发在了他的舌头上，他按住Draco的胯部，饥渴地咽下了他的释放。</p><p>终于，他翻身瘫倒在床上，露出一个大大的傻笑。他们先是没有说话，在沉默中喘着气，直到Charlie开口。“我的天，Malfoy。”他从旁边看向他。“你应该提前警告我的，你在床上像只野猫。”</p><p>Draco涨红了脸，但他平时的那种别扭神色消失了。他看起来放松而又自在，这副样子是Charlie见过的最美的东西。“而你还以为我满足不了你。”</p><p>“臭小子。事实证明我错了，我承认。”</p><p>Draco把一只胳膊塞到脑袋下面，他一贯的假笑融化成了一个发自真心的笑容。</p><p>“好吧。”Charlie起身下床，走到房间另一边拿自己的牛仔裤。“你给我呆在这儿，”他命令道。“我去拿点啤酒和鸡肉来，然后我们再做一次。两次。三次，如果你还硬得起来。”</p><p>“只要<strong>你</strong>能硬起来，老男人。”</p><p>“噢。”Charlie拉好裤链，又爬回了床上，他低下头给了Draco一个温柔却又坚定的吻。“我当然能。你永远都不用担心这个。”</p><p>*</p><p>“所以，Weasley。你的小男孩现在不两眼冒桃心了，走路倒是一跛一跛的。我猜你应该不知道发生了什么？我要跟，Annie。你再塞多少张给我，这手同花顺都不会牛到哪里去了。”</p><p>另外四手牌在抱怨和咒骂声中被扔回了桌上。</p><p>“啊，我不知道，”Charlie说，挠了挠下巴然后又抛进去几枚硬币。“要我说那俩桃心还在那里。”</p><p>“你们为啥都要假装自己在他经过的时候盯着人眼睛看呢？”</p><p>“嘿，把手拿开，”Charlie咕哝。“我已经标定过所有权了。”</p><p>“是，不过你可以在观测台的观测范围外标定吗？我正要确认Jasmine的蛋没有出什么问题，然后我看到了Weasley毛绒绒的屁股靠在围栏上，Malfoy被摁在那里就好像他——”</p><p>六只手举了起来。“我要和你换班，兄弟。”</p><p>Charlie咧开嘴。“我要没收你那副该死的双筒望远镜。”</p><p>“像正常人一样，在自己的屋子里搞，我就这么点儿意思。还有老天，对那孩子下手轻点好吗？那一跛一跛可不是开玩笑的。”</p><p>舔了舔下唇，Charlie无视了他们，他把手上的牌理成扇状，在桌上铺开。“瞧瞧这个，哭去吧，伙计们。”他向后靠到椅子上，在脑袋后面叉起双手。“皇家同花顺。”</p><p>***</p><p><strong>IV</strong> <strong>．一个经历过很多，建议也很多的男人</strong></p><p>在这么早的清晨，橘色的阳光才刚好能够洒进窗沿，但这依然是Charlie最喜欢的时刻。空气干净凉爽，而光线也似乎很纯净。他永远喜欢这种令人昏昏欲睡的锈红色晨曦胜过下午三点的那种愚蠢而又欢快的明黄色日光。</p><p>出于习惯，他伸出手去寻找那个温暖的身体。他通常不需要伸太远——两年来的经验告诉他，在他醒来的时候，Draco要么蜷缩在他身边，要么半个身体扭曲着压在他上面——即使今天早上他是趴着醒来的，而他的脸埋在一个快要从床上掉下去的枕头里。他翻过身，擦了擦下巴，睡眼惺忪地看见Draco正躺在离他一英尺的位置。Draco把毯子松松地盖在肚脐下面，脑袋睡在自己强壮的胳膊上。他正凝视着天花板，灰尘在晨光中游动，光线打在他赤裸的胸膛上形成一道道狭窄的缝隙。</p><p>Charlie在他身边伸起懒腰时，他转过了身子，心不在焉地伸出空闲的那只手，抚上Charlie的胸膛。</p><p>“嘿，”Charlie说，他的声音仍然低沉而困倦。“怎么醒得这么早。”</p><p>Draco给了他一个淡淡的微笑。“今天是个大日子，”他转了转眼睛。“睡不着。”</p><p>他在假装轻松方面并不是很成功。“完事后你会感觉好些的，”Charlie说。“相信我。”</p><p>“哦，当然了。你什么时候带我走过歪路？”他摇了摇头，藏起一个微笑。“比如，<strong>你应该和我搬到罗马尼亚来</strong>，还有，<strong>你应该在这里做我的年轻同性爱人</strong>？”</p><p>“你把我搞糊涂了。”Charlie挪到他身边，转过头。“你觉得<strong>在罗马尼亚做我的年轻同性爱人</strong>有哪个部分是歪路？”</p><p>他用大手轻轻地抚摸Draco的腹部和胸部，但Draco拍开了他。“<strong>是啊</strong>，”他笑着说。“整个都是！至少我父亲会这么认为。”</p><p>“我会陪在你身边的，记住，我知道怎么让自己看来起来强壮又有威胁性。如果他敢对你犯浑，我就可以享受揍他一顿的——”</p><p>“没错，没错，你是一个用铜指虎打架，用牙齿把别人肉从骨头上撕下来的野兽。我知道。”Draco翻了个身，用一只胳膊撑起身子，露出被逗乐了的表情。“我们会<strong>认识</strong>，你可能还记得，就是因为你觉得自己有必要在傲罗拘禁室里用你的恶棍大肌肉恐吓我。”他俯身咬住Charlie的脖子。“但这招对我父亲没用。”</p><p>“好吧，我倒希望没用，毕竟我不想操你老爸。”</p><p>“哦，谢谢你。这可真是个好消息。”Draco抬起头来。“所以那天晚上你想操我？”</p><p>Charlie叹了口气。“没有。可能吧。我不知道。大概是无意识的。”他拨开Draco前额的一缕头发。“你那个时候太可怜了。”</p><p>Draco瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“而且年轻，”Charlie继续说。“而且还很他妈的多嘴。”Draco发出抗议的声音，他咧开嘴笑了。“但你也很漂亮。”他的手指划到Draco的嘴边，描画起他唇部的轮廓，然后落在了他的胸膛上，感受着他心脏的跳动。“更不用提，你还一直在那里说什么舔老二之类的狗屁。”</p><p>Draco叹了口气，蜷缩到Charlie的身边，任由他的手四处滑动。“这现在都还是我最喜欢的话题。”</p><p>“我知道。”他用一只强壮的胳膊搂住Draco的肩膀，把他拉近然后亲吻他的头发。</p><p>“我的家庭和你的家庭不一样，”Draco沉默了很长时间，然后说道。“他们不会愿意接受的。”</p><p>“谁说我家里人都接受了？”</p><p>“他们可都是Weasley。”Draco挥了挥手。“他们什么都能接受。”</p><p>Charlie笑了。“好吧，至少在我告诉老妈我要为了工作留在罗马尼亚的时候，她很不高兴。确实，无论怎样她都会爱我，但我已经向她出柜快八年了，她还在念叨没有妻子和孩子的人生注定是不幸的，或者其他什么的。”</p><p>“那工作呢？”Draco咬住了下唇。</p><p>Charlie耸了耸肩。“一个男人必须自己在这世上闯出条道来。即使是你父亲也不得不同意这一点，对吧？另外，他们指望我这样的男人能干什么——领导威森加摩？”他笑着推了推Draco的肩膀。“我只能在魁地奇和神奇生物里选。但是你，说实话，你可以做任何你想做的事。只要你态度够坚定。”</p><p>“我几乎什么都做不了。过来养龙本身就是一项<strong>惩罚</strong>，你知道的，我父亲觉得这比在阿兹卡班里关一年还要糟糕。他们听到我说想要留下来会气疯的，更何况<strong>医学院</strong>？他们会认为我疯了。Malfoy能接受的职业只有在金融界干些见不得人的勾当，或者在魔法部干些见不得人的勾当，或者抱着遗产坐吃山空。”他叹了口气。“我现在就能听见我母亲的声音。‘亲爱的，你<strong>去过</strong>圣芒戈吗？那里很脏的。’”</p><p>“‘现在你除了想要给男人口交，’”Charlie插嘴道，他用尖亮的声音模仿着Malfoy夫人。“‘还想要给平民们分发魔药？你不是我的儿子！’”他笑到用手臂挡住额头，Draco却抿紧了嘴。</p><p>“她不会真的这样说的，对吧？操。”Draco翻身躺下，继续盯着天花板。</p><p>“嘿。嘿。这个玩笑不好笑，对不起。我只是——看着我。”Charlie坐了起来，碰了碰Draco的胳膊，让他看向自己。“你已经不是个孩子了，宝贝，”他喃喃地说，手指轻轻地抚摸着Draco的二头肌。“别人不能强迫你做任何事。你的父母不能，任何老师都不能，甚至是……”他停顿了一下，然后下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。他确保Draco在听。“我也不能，”他平静地说道。</p><p>Draco张开了嘴，眨着眼睛看着Charlie，脸上泛起红光。但他很快就试图掩饰自己的表情，开口嘲笑道，“过去的两年里，你一直在教我做事。”</p><p>Charlie抓住他的手腕。他倒回床上，把Draco拉到他身上。Draco发出一声惊呼，然后跨坐在了Charlie身上，低下头好奇地看向他。Charlie把双手背到脑袋后面，完全地暴露出自己。“但你随时可以让我闭嘴，”他用低沉的声音说道。“你知道方法的。”</p><p>Draco勾起了美丽的唇角，缓缓扯出一个微笑，他俯下身去吻Charlie。“是啊，”Draco贴在他的嘴唇上低语道。“我知道。”</p><p>***</p><p><strong>V</strong> <strong>．病人</strong></p><p>操，这也太他妈痛了。</p><p>Charlie睁开眼睛，在狭窄的床上挪了挪身子，然后一边转动肩膀一边戳了戳包裹着他手臂和半边胸膛的潮湿绷带。该死的Matilda。作为她最好的人类朋友，九年来，他们一起分享快乐，他给她剃鳞片，让她生活得无忧无虑，直到那天她无缘无故转过身来把他点成了一棵圣诞树。</p><p>“别碰那个，看在梅林的份上，”门口传来一个声音。“说实话，你比小孩子还麻烦，揭起绷带，嗅遍所有药水。我为了让你安静下来已经麻醉过你一次了。”Draco双手抱在胸前，瞪着眼睛。</p><p>Charlie低下头，笑着说。“对不起，旧习难改。”</p><p>“确实，没错，如果你现在不给我清醒过来，你确实还会那样做。”Draco大步走进房间。“一个快四十岁的人，竟然会不穿任何护具，一个人走进铁腹龙的围栏。”他站到Charlie的床边，白色的长袍在阳光下闪闪发亮。虽然他的语气很严厉，脸上却是关切的表情。</p><p>“我才三十六，混蛋，而且我每个星期都这么做。”他感觉到自己在撅嘴。“Matilda喜欢我。”</p><p>“Matilda是条该死的野蛮的龙，如果给她机会，她能把你生吞了。”</p><p>“Draco。”</p><p>他叹了口气，紧紧抓住Charlie病床的栏杆。“怎么了？”他疲惫地说。</p><p>“我没事的。”他凑过去索要一个吻。</p><p>Draco俯下身子，却又停在了距离Charlie的嘴一英寸的地方。“你有事，还有，这里可不是你说了算。”他眯起眼睛。“看到这个了？”他直起身甩了甩手上的羊皮纸。“在我签字之前，你必须待在这张床上。”</p><p>Charlie没有来得及掩饰自己的不满。Draco扬起一边眉毛。</p><p>“你不高兴。我知道。”</p><p>这混蛋也未免有点太开心了。“我了解我自己的身体，”Charlie抱怨。“胳膊有点痛，确实，但它又不会掉下来。我要去把肝脏切丁，还要给实习生排时间表。他强迫自己坐起来，但是，<strong>妈的</strong>，他用来撑起身子的是那条坏胳膊。</p><p>Draco只是看着他痛到龇牙咧嘴倒回床上，他的双手抱在胸前，依然是一脸平静和愉快。</p><p>“噢，闭嘴，”Charlie喃喃道。</p><p>Draco伸手梳掉Charlie额前的头发，然后用手背蹭了蹭Charlie的脸颊。“别这样吓我，”他柔声说。</p><p>“我<strong>没事</strong>。”</p><p>Draco坚定地托起他的下巴，让他看着自己。“这是命令，Weasley。”</p><p>Charlie咬住下嘴唇，憋回一个傻笑。“好吧，对不起，治疗师Malfoy。我不会再这样了。”</p><p>Draco松开手，用拇指划过Charlie的嘴唇。Charlie张开嘴，用舌尖轻轻地舔了舔他。“还记得我刚来罗马尼亚的时候，你想上我，又觉得不合适，因为你是我的老大吗？”</p><p>Charlie笑了，把Draco的拇指含进嘴里，用舌头在上面扫过，然后松开了嘴。“好吧，显然我不够在意什么合不合适的，我最后还是上了你。”</p><p>“是啊，”Draco不耐烦地挥着手说，“但你让我等了够久的。”</p><p>“Hm，我想是的。所以你想说什么？”</p><p>“我想说的是，你这个不可理喻的白痴，治疗师不应该和自己的病人上床。”</p><p>“我懂了。”Charlie伸出手拉了拉Draco的长袍，但手臂的一阵剧痛让他停下了动作。“啊，操，”他小声抱怨。</p><p>“我本来打算破个例，”Draco说，他的关心再次刻在了脸上，“但是——”</p><p>“不。一切都很好。破例吧。我绝对需要破例，治疗师。”</p><p>Draco俯下身吻他。“你要等那只胳膊好起来才能用我喜欢的方式干我，”他抵着Charlie的嘴低声说。“我想要你撑起自己，把我压在床垫上。用你的大手按住我的肩胛骨中间，让我动弹不得。”</p><p>Charlie呻吟了。他的老二显然没有受伤。</p><p>“但因为你坚持不穿护具进龙圈，现在我们没法这样做了，”Draco伤心地说，站起来向后退开。</p><p>“好嘛，”Charlie嘟囔着。“我知道了。快过来吧。我的胳膊受伤了，你挑逗了我，现在至少帮我一把吧。”他指了指被子上支起的帐篷。</p><p>Draco只是一脸无辜。“我想我不知道治疗这种疾病的方法。抱歉。”</p><p>“<em>Draco.</em>”</p><p>“嗯，好吧。试试这个？”Draco坐到床边的椅子上，伸出他的魔杖。随着轻轻地一挥和一句熟悉的低吟——尽管Charlie已经很多年没有听到过了——一道咒语击中了Charlie的两腿之间，让他倒抽了一口凉气。</p><p>“我——噢。操。你这是……？”他不由自主地弓起背，费力地保持臀部不动。这感觉就像是有一百只丝绸蝴蝶在他的阴囊上缓慢地盘旋同时轻轻地顶向他的后穴。</p><p>Draco翘起二郎腿，用一只手托住脸颊，另一只手则懒洋洋地挥动着魔杖继续折磨Charlie。</p><p>“你——”Charlie又呻吟了一声，然后咧开嘴笑了。“天啊，你九岁吗？”</p><p>Draco变本加厉地转动魔杖，Charlie感觉像有一道缎绳从他两腿间滑过然后攀上了他的阴茎。“我们上次去你家的时候，我看到Bill在教Ron这个咒语，这意味着它会被传给Hugo，所以我不得不告诉他们实情。”他又调整了一下魔杖的角度，Charlie不得不抬起臀部因为他感觉到羽毛扫过了他的蛋蛋。“让我想起来了，我们还没有正确地使用过它。”</p><p>“这真是……啊……太不道德了，治疗师。”</p><p>“是吗？”Draco给了他一个狡猾的微笑，然后挥了挥魔杖让咒语的力度加倍。</p><p>“<strong>噢</strong>，天啊。Draco。操。”当Charlie的下半身正在以一种完全不同的方式着火时，他手臂上的疼痛就没那么重要了。丝缎般的感觉在他的阴茎上来回扫动，动作轻柔而缓慢得让人抓狂却又足够强烈，就像是Draco正在用世界上最柔软的绒布抚摸他。它轻轻落下他的阴囊又向上回到他的柱体，循环的速度逐渐加快，直到Charlie抓紧床单怒视着Draco得意的笑脸。</p><p>Draco又抖了抖魔杖，扯下Charlie的被子，好看着他射出来。没有受到任何实物的触碰，他变得更硬了，过分强烈的魔法的触感让他的阴茎开始抽动，终于他忍不住喘息着向上顶起臀部，射在了自己的肚子上。当他再次睁开眼睛时，发现Draco正满脸通红地张着嘴看着他的小兄弟，然后他们的目光相遇了。</p><p>Draco站起来，大步走回Charlie的床边，垂下那只拿着魔杖的手轻轻碰了碰他的胯部，吞咽着好像在试图控制自己。他给了Charlie一个粗暴而又充满渴望的吻，虽然只有几秒，却饱含了灼热的欲望。他的手指紧紧捏着Charlie的后颈，大拇指按住他的下巴，然后他向后退了一点点，气喘吁吁地用舌尖舔了舔Charlie的下唇。</p><p>“现在。让我们看看你的表现，嗯？”他在Charlie的嘴边小声说。“好好休息，多喝水，让你那条该死的胳膊离龙远一点。”</p><p>“是，长官，”Charlie喘息道，竭力想要再次咬住Draco的嘴唇。“我向你保证，长官。”</p><p>“如果你表现得够好，”Draco说，“也许我晚点会回来看你。也许我会叫Katrina到别处去干活。也许我会因为你是一个听话的病人就决定给你另一个奖励。”他尽量板着脸，但是失败了。</p><p>Charlie笑着把他拉了下来，用那只完好的胳膊搂住他的肩膀，把他吻到喘不上气。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>